


you're not yet gone, and so i'm still here after all

by theclownbehindtheslaughter



Series: FNAF Drabbles [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fazbear Fire, Gen, Michael and Henry are both confirmed arsonists, Michael-centric, Post-Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, Set During The Second Fazbear Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclownbehindtheslaughter/pseuds/theclownbehindtheslaughter
Summary: The calm of the end was shattered by a deafening roar of his name, followed by screams of terror and pleas to Henry for help “MIIIIKE.. HENRY! YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME-” the gruff voice of William Afton screeched, piercing the eerie calm while a ruckus followed with the children inhabiting the melting and breaking animatronics to pounce on William to trap him once again.---------------------tl;dreveryone is free, except for the cursed family of the Aftons.
Relationships: Henry Emily/Happiness, Michael Afton/Happiness, William Afton/My Undying Hatred
Series: FNAF Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204346
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	you're not yet gone, and so i'm still here after all

Sat in the office, surrounded by flames engulfing the vengeful souls that have plagued the Fazbear Entertainment Incorporated there was one man that had been there since the beginning, and his name was Michael Afton.

The gruff yet smooth voice of Henry Emily faded out as he said ‘end communication.’ for the last time in his life, as that sorrowful existence is to end tonight and be reunited with his beloved Charlie. The man sat in the spinny chair cracked a smile, thinking about how everyone would be after death. Would it be just empty, would it be a pearly gate he was told about in Sunday school way back when? 

The calm of the end was shattered by a deafening roar of his name, followed by screams of terror and pleas to Henry for help “MIIIIKE.. HENRY! YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME-” the gruff voice of William Afton screeched, piercing the eerie calm while a ruckus followed with the children inhabiting the melting and breaking animatronics to pounce on William to trap him once again.

'Finally, it is done' thought Henry as the screams stopped through his coughing and hacks. Any moment now he’d pass out from the smoke surrounding the area, peace, at last, covered the old man as he passed away to reunite with his long-lost daughter.

But the same would not be said for the Afton’s; Elizabeth the youngest refused to leave, screaming and crying as a psychopomp tried to drag her to the afterlife and eventually just let the little girl escape and run as far as she could. It’s not like there was anything to inhabit so the only one it would hurt would be little Beth

Benjamin had to stay with his little sister, no matter what he could not leave her to fend for herself as he had for the decades they’d been apart; but Michael wished to all that it would be his end, that finally he wouldn’t have to deal with it all anymore and he would just turn into dust but alas, fate had more for him.

William was still alive, and if William was still around his opposite had to exist to combat the terrible, horrid man who now took the identity of a rabbit suit in the now developing virtual reality game being made by Fazbear Entertainment.


End file.
